Pop Girls Live!
Pop Girls Live! is the first-ever youth-oriented variety show for teens produced by IBC in the Philippines with the co-production of Viva Television. Produced by P-Pop (Pinoy-Pop), it refers to a popular teen girl group Pop Girls composed of Nadine Lustre, Rose Van Ginkel, Schai Sigrist, Joanna Morales and Angelie Urquico. It was aired every Saturday nights on IBC from July 17, 2010 to May 28, 2011. About the show Pop Girls Live! is a youth oriented variety show airing live, every Saturday nights on IBC. It will aired every Saturday primetime slot at 7:00PM-8:30PM. This highly-anticipated show is the popular teen group Pop Girls, featuring Nadine Lustre, Rose Van Ginkel, Schai Sigrist, Joanna Morales and Angelie Urquico. Together with the main hosts, the show will also consist of today’s freshest and brightest young stars of Viva. Live musical performances through the production numbers for sing and dance, interactive segments, fun and games, and portions, furthering its attempt to target the country’s large youth core viewership, short comedy skits and hangouts that cater to our young audience. Cast 'Main Hosts' The all-girl group consists of : * Nadine Lustre (born in October 31, 1993) * Rose Van Ginkel (born in February 18, 1995) * Schai Sigrist (born in March 16, 1995) * Joanna Morales (born in June 28, 1995) * Angelie Urquico (born in July 22, 1992) 'Co-Hosts' * XLR8 ** AJ Muhlach (born in May 20, 1992) ** Hideaki Torio (born in August 21, 1991) ** Arkin del Rosario (born in December 23, 1992) ** Caleb Santos (born in February 21, 1992) ** Carlo Lazerna (born in October 22, 1991) ** Kiko Ramos (born in February 28, 1992) ** MJ Magno (born in February 22, 1990) ** MM Magno (born in February 22, 1990) * RPM (since October 23, 2010) ** Carl Trazo (born in August 20, 1991) ** Chris Salcedo (born in December 25, 1990) ** Pio Balbuena (born in June 6, 1994) ** Vince Yap (born in January 15, 1993) ** Anna Luna (born in September 12, 1993) ** Samantha Page (born in March 6, 1996) ** Yanna Garcia (born in October 31, 1992) Rising teen stars from Viva. * Carlyn Ocampo (born in November 15, 1995) * Kristel Fulgar (born in December 29, 1994) * Julia Barretto (born in March 10, 1997) * Aubrey Caraan (born in February 14, 1998) * Martin Velayo (born in May 27, 1992) * Iñigo Pascual (born in September 14, 1997) * Arvic Rivero Regular dancers * Streetboys Production staff * Directors: Mark Reyes * Executive Producer: Vic del Rosario, Jr. * Producers: Veronique del Rosario-Corpus * Supervising Producer: Olive de Jesus * Headwriter: RJ Nuevas * Make-Up Artist: Wheng Legaspi Feature songs The singles performed by Pop Girls. * Crazy Crazy * Are You Ready * Tara Na Sa Mall * My Love * Kapag Tumibok Ang Puso * Text Me * About You Boy * Urong Sulong * Aladdin * Crushy Crushy * True Love * I'm In The Mood For Dancing * Sige Sayaw * Turn Around See also * Pop Girls * List of programs aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links * Official Site * Pop Girls on Facebook * Pop Girls on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:2010 Philippine television series debuts Category:2011 Philippine television series endings Category:Philippine variety television shows Category:Philippine television sketch shows